


Breaking Smoke

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Another commission for Daretina :) Cross posted from Tumblr for archiving purposes.





	Breaking Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DareTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/gifts).



“You can take a little bit more for me, can’t you love?” Imogen’s lilting voice is rife with amusement as she makes James dance under her calloused fingertips. “You’re almost going to break that streak of yours, but we can’t have that. You’re doing so well~”

James grits his teeth and digs his nails into his own palms to breathe through the sweet ache of a denied orgasm. She’s been at this for what seems like hours and he’s just about at the end of his rope. That goddamned…thing she shoved into his ass is just…he doesn’t…oh god she’s cranking it up!

His hips jerk wildly and he fucks up into nothing as Imogen lets go of his throbbing cock with a giggle. His struggle amuses her, he can tell, and he’s not sure if it pisses him off or if it turns him on like well. “You’re a-” he gasps and she suddenly turns off the little bullet in his ass, leaving him teetering on the edge once more. “Ooooh fuck, you’re such a fucking sadist-” He slides and writhes about, his mind reeling from frustration and so so much arousal it’s insane. He tangles his fingers into his hair and palms at his own pecs, so lost in wanting to touch her but knowing how she loves to make him suffer that way.

Imogen laughs and slaps at his cock to see it bob and leak a little bit more. She ignores his swear and pleas and presses his thighs to his belly, “Keep your legs wide open, Porter. I want to see all of you.”

Grin shaking, he breathes through the ectasy of her warm hand roaming over his chest and abs in order to fire a retort back. “Wouldn’t blame ya,” he croaks and throws his head back when she pinches one pert nipple. “F-fucking fine specimen ya got here.” His quip is accompanied by a leer, but it is soon wiped off his face when she merely raises and brow and brandishes several more colourful bullet vibrators in her hand. 

“You’re fucking kidding me,” his wide eyes dart from her hands, already busy lubing them up, and her gleeful grin. “That’s not gonna fit, ya harpy!" 

"Don’t you worry, Porter,” she shakes her head and purrs and lowers her face to lick at his clenching balls. “We’ll make them fit. Or should I say, I’ll make you make them fit. But in the meantime,” she takes two of the controllers and sticks them into his mouth. “You’re a bit too mouthy. Hold these for me, and don’t drop them.”

Unable to do more than grumble behind the makeshift gag, he obeys, though soon he’s struggling not to spit them out by accident when she starts playing with his ass. There’s one vibrator already inside, gently buzzing away, and it is jostled aside as she stuffs the first one in. Two inside him makes him fidget a little from feeling them both press against his insides. The next one goes in and he now throws his head back and pants, starting to feel a little full, his hands digging into the underside of his thighs to stop his hands from wandering and his legs from closing. Another one slips in to join them, larger than the others and it makes him moan so sweetly when it presses against his prostate. Almost stuffed to the max, James whines when he realises that the one pressed against his sweet spot won’t budge, not even when he squirms to try and move it somewhere else that doesn’t make his brain turn to mush. 

Unfortunately for him, she starts to press in the last vibe before he can even recover from the previous one. “Oh fuck!” he whimpers, brain melting away and his eyes fogging over from the utter stretch of his ass taking this one. It’s a egg vibrator, larger and wider than the others and it plugs him, locking all the others inside and just-

He has to bite down on the controllers, wrap his lips around them and suck to stop the humiliating whimpers and cries that threaten to spill out. Blearily, he notices Imogen cranking up the dials of all of them and that sets all of the little devils inside him abuzz. He writhes and lets go of his legs and rocks his hips, trying to ride out the wave of pleasure that threatens to drown him. It’s not nearly enough to make him cum but good god it’s going to get him real close. 

Imogen smirks at him and removes the sopping wet controller to place it on his heaving belly. She tuts at his leaking cock and presses a gentle kiss on the tip, feeling it flex and weep a little more under her touch. “No blowing your load, Porter. You know you can only cum if it’s inside me.”

As far into subspace as he is due to the fullness of his ass and her maddening voice, James can only whimper weakly, “Yes, ma'am." 

It pleases her, this breathy voice of a man teased into insanity, and she strokes his cock with a warm, wet hand. She cups his balls and strokes his perineum, feeling and hearing the buzz of the bullets deep in his ass, bullets that also press against his prostate. Beads of precum drip onto her skin from his weeping head, making the slick slide even dirtier and filthier and James cries out in lust and want. 

"Don’t!” He hisses when he draws close to his orgasm and sees her going to pull away. “Don’t. Fuck me, just fuck me, please!” James throws his knees wide open and bucks his cock into her hand. “You love my cock, don’t you, ma'am? I wanna make you cum, cum on my cock,” his accent is thick, that gravelly voice of his making it even more unintelligible, but the desperation in his tone in unmistakable. “Ride me like a fucking bull, ma'am~”

Imogen cackles and strokes him hard and fast and dirty until he’s fucking her hand with tears building in his eyes. “You want me to ride you, Porter? Beg me.”

Oh he’ll fucking beg. James brings his hands down to his balls and to the wires running out of his hole, putting on a show for her with how he masterfully plays his own body until he’s writhing under her. He squeezes his balls and tells her how everything is hers to destroy, to build, to mould. How his seed will only ever be welcomed into her body, how his cock is made for her pleasure, how his body is at her disposal. Her very own toy in the form of a man who only lives to put her pleasure above his own. His ass, stretched out and ready to be fucked, where no one has gone before but her. But she hasn’t fucked his cock in a while, hasn’t she? Hasn’t indulged in the magnificence that is his long, fat cock that hits every single sweet spot in her. 

As he speaks, Imogen licks her lips and kisses the head of said fat cock to cause a stutter in that glorious ramble. “This cock?” she purrs and swirls her tongue around his slit, dipping inside and James just moans out long and loud. He starts panting and soon he can’t keep a handle on his mouth or his hands and those talented fingers end up in Imogen’s hair to pull her further onto his needy cock.

Indulging him for one blissful, sinful second, she takes him down right into her throat. Then she rips herself up and off him and pins his hands to his sides. “What did I say about touching me?”

Chest heaving and cock throbbing and jumping, James swears and pulls his hands back to his chest. “Fuck! Sorry, sorry, I-”

Imogen tuts and shakes her head and dips to the side to take out a set of heavy duty cuffs. “Hands on the headboard, Porter. If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’ll do it for you." 

He thuds his head on the pillow and groans, but he shuffles up so his hands are just by the hook they installed on the headboard. Buckling the thick leather around his thick wrists goes quickly and she pulls him downward so his arms are stretched high above his head. It only accentuates the musculature of his body, the strength of his arms and his chest, and he bares his teeth at her when he catches her gaze lingering on the deep V of his adonis belt. 

"Perfect,” Imogen growls and kisses down his wrists, his forearms, his cheek, all the way down to his cock where she licks his tip teasingly. Her lover doesn’t do much more than twitch helplessly at this point, his dark eyes locked on her dripping pussy lips as she straddles his hips to angle his cock into her. “Now just…” she moans as she slips the head in, “lie there like a good boy.” Slowly, slowly she descends and fits his red hot cock inside her, gripping and clenching around him so perfectly that James can’t help but whimper and tug at the cuffs desperately.

“Let me kiss you!” he grunts and rolls his hips, jostling the bundle of vibrators inside him so perfectly that he continues to flex up into her uncontrollably. “Please let me touch you, ma'am.”

Imogen looks at him through her dark lashes and slaps her palms on his chest, kneading and digging her nails into him until he yelps. “Do you think you deserve it, Porter?”

Nigh feral with arousal and frustration and desperation, James hisses seductively, darkly, “I’ll worship your fucking body until you’re forcing me to stop, my mistress." 

Victorious, Imogen kisses him roughly and fucks him hard and dirty, the force of her thrusts pressing that bundle of vibrators onto his prostate over and over and over until he’s whimpering and almost sobbing with the desire to orgasm. 

"I’m so close! I’m so fucking close. Oh my god. Oh fuck. Fuck!” he writhes under her and arches and shakes like he’s lost control of his body. “Let me cum, oh god fuck!” He soon devolves into thick babbling and moaning and whimpering, drool slicking down the corner of his lips and pooling on his bicep.

“Not until I do, Porter,” she laughs and rocks back and forth, her fingers on her clit. “Not until I do.” 

The movement maddens James and he rolls his head back and forth, the only thing he can do while concentrating hard on not cumming. But god, fuck, it’s a struggle and he fights to put his mind on something other than his impending orgasm. 

With James a writhing, drooling mess from the constant denial of his orgasms, Imogen doesn’t take long to cum on his impossibly hard, hot cock, his head pressing again and again at that one spot inside her that makes her see stars. She moans his name and slips several fingers into his mouth to play with his tongue, the muscle limp and nearly useless as he devolves into whimpers and groans as she cums around his cock. 

The silken embrace of her pussy makes something snap in James and he wriggles his hips, eyes completely clouding over and he begs her. Begs in a breathy, whimpering voice so unlike his rough nature. Begs for her mercy and for her permission to cum. Because hasn’t he been a good boy? He’s held on for her, hasn’t cum because his seed is hers and no one else’s, not even himself.

Oh how she loves it when he breaks and just becomes so pliant and needy. She leans down to his ear and nibbles his lobe, whispering, “Cum for me, baby.”

“Yeessssss!” James roars and gathers his legs under him to fuck her with powerful strokes of his hips and thighs. His orgasm rips through him like flashfire, burning up his nerves and his mind until he doesn’t even register that she’s still riding him hard, that she’s clenching herself around his throbbing cock to prolong his climax. All he knows is that his ass is so full and that goddamned thing is still pressing against his prostate and milking his seed even as his cock flags ever so slightly.

Imogen can only kiss his face gently as she waits for his eyes to clear up a little, knowing rather than feeling that his cum still flows into her even after his orgasm subsides. “You look tired, baby. But we’re not done yet,” she coos into his ear and sits up, watching as some clarity returns to his handsome face. Climbing up until she’s hovering above his face, she tangles her fingers into his hair and lowers herself. “Eat me out, Porter. You’re going to have to make it up to me for breaking that rule we have about touching me." 

Blearily, James nods and leans up to close his lips around her clit, sucking and licking and scooping his seed out of her. Imogen moans and rocks gently, telling him to clean her up, get her ready for when she next rides him. He doesn’t particularly care for the taste of his own essence, but fuck does he love hers. Digging in, he uses his whole face to rub against her, to smother himself in her scent and her warmth. He dimly notices her turning down the vibes in his ass, his whole world narrowing to just his mouth and her pussy. Already on autopilot, his tongue dips into her and scoops out their combined cum, letting it pool in his mouth before he swallows it down. Just how she likes it. 

Imogen purrs and grinds down on his face, smearing her fluids all over him until she cums with a soft moan, a sparkle compared to the fireworks of the first one. Still, she rides it and slows down, leaning back so she can rest on his chest to give him a break. James is senseless at this point, she can tell, from the glistening fluids coating his mouth and nose and chin and cheeks, to the half-hard cock of his that lays defeated against his thigh. All in a day’s work, she thinks to herself, but she picks up the vibrators and crank them to maximum once more.

James yelps and swears, cringing away from her, into her, who the fuck knows, as he tries to get away from the violent buzzing in his ass. Unbidden, his cock starts to harden again and Imogen quickly slides a cock ring down to his base, trapping the blood in there and letting him rise to full mast despite the over-sensitivity of his flesh. "That’s a good boy. Ready for round 3?"


End file.
